Alternate Male Robin and Lucina support conversation
by DefogYap The Writer
Summary: I posted this support conversation chain in FE Amino a while back. It got a lot of love over there. So I decided to post it here to see what you guys think. Here's my take on Robin and Lucina support conversation.
1. C

Context: Post chapter 13: Of Sacred Blood.

...

...

...

Lucina: ... (Watching Robin cautiously)

Robin: ... (Furiously scribbling on his notebook. Is surrounded by stacks of books and crates of countless scrolls of maps)

Lucina: ... (continues watching, biting the bottom of her lip nervously)

Robin: (stops writing and places down the pen into the ink well) How long are you going to stand there? Do you have some business with me?

Lucina: Yes, I do. There is something important I need to discuss with you... and only to you.

Robin: (Glances over his shoulder to meet Lucina's eyes) That sounds ominous. Let me guess... this is about your future and your father, am i right?

Lucina: Yes. I want tell you about my tale of the ruined future that is yet to pass and I want you, more than anyone, to understand why we must prevent it.

Robin: ...Go on.

Lucina: Before Chrom's death, everything was in balance. There was peace. Everyone... including me could live happily and do their daily routines undisturbed. There was no need for War. Life could go on as it should be.

That is... until my father died, along came with the resurrection of Grima.

Robin: ...(Silently turns his body to face Lucina.)

Lucina: Grima and his army of Risen had taken everything: From farms, villages, cities to entire continents. There was almost no safe corner of our world. We were constantly on the run, scavenging for food, fighting off countless Risen and... burying the dead.

Robin: ...(Robin closes his eyes, trying to imagine the chaos and despair she suffered)

Lucina: We cling on any bit of hope we could gasp for. We fought the wretched beast with everything that we had! I took on the name of 'Marth' in hopes to bring morale to the small army that I have led. We thought that as long as there is hope in our hearts and that we persevere... we could win our lives back.

I promised my men that we can bring our lived back that it used to be. I promised... to bring them home.

Robin: ...

Lucina: However, after some time had passed, I learned that we cannot defeat the fell dragon. The awakening... the ritual used to seal him could not be performed completely. We only had 2 of the 5 gems we needed. The rest was lost... gone and forgotten.

I had lost countless brave men under my command. Our fight there could only delay the inevitable, not prevent it.

Robin: ...(Robin finally opened his eyes and stared directly at Lucina.)

Lucina: That is why we cannot -must not- lose this war. Do you see that? You, as the tactician of this brave army, must make sure Chrom and the others can prevent this catastrophe.

My father is the key to end this conflict.

Robin: ...and what is your priority?

Lucina: ...Pardon?

Robin: I repeat. What is your priority? What do you want to save? Chrom, or the world?

Lucina: I... I believe I don't understand what are you getting at.

Robin: This is where I stop you and make you ask yourself - what truly is your purpose of coming back to the future? Is true that your intention to prevent your future from happening or is it to escape from it to see your father and mother again?

Lucina: What?! How did you come up with such a ridiculous conclusion?!

Robin: I believe I should set your priority straight. Chrom... was never a factor in your world. With or without him, it would end up the way it is anyways. That is same for this 'timeline' you have stepped into.

Lucina: ...?! (Lucina was shocked. Her mouth was agape in disbelief at the words Robin was saying.)

Robin: Let me clarify your doubts. If I, the tactician, were to spend every ounce of resource and manpower to protect him, there is little chance we would win this war we are about to engage on. This is because this war is about the soldiers and the tactics. Our men will be picked off and crashed easily if we focused solely on protecting him.

We would have a high chance being on the losing side in this War and the future would be back on its tracks, but Chrom will be alive.

Lucina: You-...!

Robin: On the other hand... If I, the tactician, were to focus on saving the world, Chrom will be allowed to die.. because we have you, the one with the knowledge to prevent the catastrophe and wields the very same falchion that he holds. There is also Lissa, the sister to Chrom who could replace in his place the exalt should he ever fall.

The world will be saved, in the cost of the possibility of Chrom to be dead.

Lucina: How... How could you say that? Are you even listening to what you say?

Robin: What of it?

Lucina: ...!

Robin: These are the facts... and when it comes to facts, they are never wrong.

Lucina: I demand you to eat those words! My father and the world can both be saved! I..!

Robin: BOTH CAN'T BE SAVED AT THE SAME TIME, YOU NAIVE GIRL! ONLY ONE OF THEM...! ONLY ONE OF THEN CAN BE SAVED!

Lucina: ...!

Robin: *Ahem* Excuse me. The fact is, Lucina. The true key factor to prevent the future that you mentioned... was Emmeryn: Chrom's sister and Your Aunt. The sole protector of the fire emblem. The woman who was in the middle of the once peace of the world and the chaos you are trying to prevent.

Lucina: What? S-She... She was? The one... I...

Robin: The one... I... failed to save. At that time, Chrom and the fire emblem was the priority... and there was nothing, absolutely nothing I could do prevent her fall. I was forced to stand there to see my plan failing before my eyes.

Lucina: Robin... No, it was my-!

Robin: It was not your fault. The blame is on me. *sighs*

This is the harsh truth of the world, Lucina. You cannot choose the both of them. You may think you are holding to both... but in the reality you are forsaking the both of them. You will lose everything. I... I learned that the hard way.

Lucina: ...

Robin: ...

Robin: At that time, I finally knew who I truly am. I am the one who chooses who gets to live, who gets to die. I may not be the direct cause, but I was the method. You are not the only one... with that kind of burden.

Lucina: Robin... I didn't kno-!

Robin: I am going to give you time to think about it. There is still months before the ships Plegia had promised us are built and ready for deployment. The choice you are about to make is not easy, but you have to pick one

Lucina: ...

Robin: Please excuse me. I have a ton of paperwork and drafts of battle plans I need to complete. Would you kindly leave my tent?

Lucina: Of course. I would take my leave. (Quietly leaves the tent, with tears of sorrow and pain in her eyes)

Robin: ...

...

Robin and Lucina attained _ **C**_ support.

...


	2. B

Context: Post Chapter 14: Flames on the Blue

...

...

...

Robin: ...*sigh* I swear one of these days I have to find some decent sleep. *Yawn*

Lucina: ...

Robin: Couldn't fall asleep too, Lucina? ...Or do you want some company tonight?

Lucina: I...I want to speak you about my decision.

Robin: Not beating around the bush this time, huh? I am sure you had put in a lot of time thinking about it. Very well... I would like to hear it.

Lucina: ...*Takes a deep breath*... I am still holding onto my previous decision.

Robin: ...!

Lucina: I... I would like to defy the odds and challenge the impossible. I want to save the both of them, Chrom - my father, and this world Naga has entrusted me to.

Robin: ...Do you have a reason for it, Lucina? Didn't I made my statement clear? The way this world works never goes in your favor. It would try to break you, shred the single lifeline that you cling on so dearly - 'Hope'. From the looks of it, you don't know what-!

Lucina: YES, I DO ROBIN! I KNOW! I... I always had known it... This harsh, cruel world that we call home...

Robin: ...

Lucina: I know that Fate and Destiny would determine the flow of events that transpired - Who shall succeed, who shall live... who shall fall and who shall die. I realise that nothing I do was fruitful ever since Grima appeared right in front of my eyes.

Robin: ...

Lucina: I was powerless. I was defenseless. Everyone I knew and loved died under the might of the fell dragon. I could not protect them like I had always promised. I had two choices then: To continue to fight until my last breath ...or to give up right there and then.

Robin: ...I see.

Lucina: None of those choices was the right one. Grima was already at his strongest and was completely unstoppable. Furthermore, the awakening ritual could never be completed without the missing gems. My struggle could postpone only the inevitable.

However, gving up seems shameful to me. Mother and Father gave me a life that I am forever grateful for. It was a pricless gift given to me from them. How could I ever throw it away?

Robin: ...

Lucina: That is why, I made a new path... the 3rd choice. I decided to challenge my fate and the fate of this world - its destruction. With the help of Naga and my friends, I was able to escape and go back in time, with the undying wish in my heart to change Fate itself.

Now, I am here...as 'Lucina'. I am here to change Fate.

Robin: ...

Lucina: That is why, Robin. I am going to make that same decision. Regardless of the odds stacking against me, I will save Chrom AND this world. It is because I want the lives that were given to aid me in my quest to be not in vain. I want everyone... every man, woman and child to be happy again. This is the reason I travelled back in time, Robin. I am going to change the course of time and space, no matter how hard it takes.

Robin: *chuckles softly* ...You certainly remind me of myself, Lucina.

Lucina: Huh...?

Robin: I used to think that way. I used to think that I can do the impossible... from having little to no casualties in our army to saving the people I care for in most impeccable of situations. You could say that this was what drive me to continue to fight along Chrom and the Shepherds as their tactician.

Lucina: I didn't know that... But what made you think otherwise?

Robin: It is because of the death of Emmeryn. The failure of her rescue made me cast aside those thoughts. However, it seems I have to start searching and bring them back. Heh, it is time to use those old tactical books I have been saving up soon.

Lucina: ...?! Do you mean...?

Robin: Contrary to popular belief, I am not that heartless. I prefer to keep these emotions to myself and away from the others for a very good reason. I understand where you are coming from. Even though I have every reason to disagree and have doubts, I support your decision.

Lucina: ...Why?

Robin: You. You are the reason, Lucina - daughter of Chrom and Sumia.

Lucina: ...?

Robin: If it was coming from any other random soldier, I will dismiss him entirely.

But... You were the beacon of hope in the future. You had went against the tide and challenge it despite the harsh reality of the situation in that future. You had experienced the harshest of conditions and made it out alive.

Your persistence and bravery are your biggest strengths. I can definitely see the traits from both of your parents inside you.

I am willing to put my faith in you, Lucina.

Lucina: I... I don't know what to say...

Robin: Therefore, I support your decision... and I want to let you know that you are definitely not alone in your quest to challenge your fate. You have, your father, your mother, and the rest of the Shepherds ready to aid you against anything you face.

Lucina: *smiles radiantly*

Robin: ...And then you have me, for whatever that may be worth.

Lucina: It is worth a great deal. Thank you, Robin...

Robin: The world works in way that everything would be stacked against you... and that when given two choices, you had to forsake one over the other. That is the truth, I cannot deny that.

However, I would rather accept this 'play-talk' of yours as the alternative to the truth.

Thank you for enlightening me, Lucina.

Lucina: ... *Tearful smile on her face*

...

Robin and Lucina attained _**B**_ support.

...


	3. A

Context: Post - Chapter 18: Siblings Blade

...

...

Lucina: ...*sigh* (Lucina is sitting on a log, beside a campfire. She was looking up to the starry night sky above)

Robin: ...? (Robin just happened to pass by, walking back towards his tent)

Lucina: (mumbles softly...)

Robin: Hello, Lucina. Can't sleep tonight? Is there something you thinking of that is keeping you awake?

Lucina: Huh? Oh hello, Robin. No... I am just gazing at the beautiful stars at the night sky this evening. I used to watch them every night with my family in the future.

I loved how the stars twinkled so brightly like a diamond under the cover of darkness.

I also enjoyed the shapes and their meanings that Mother and Father used to told me about.

Robin: ...Oh? I didn't know you fond of star gazing. That's nice to hear from you.

Lucina: Really...? Is it that surprising of me?

Robin: Not exactly... I guess it is because I don't know much about you and your life before Grima. You have always told Chrom and I about the horrors of the consequence if Grima is to return once again.

Lucina: I see...

Robin: Lucina. I know that you worry about the future of this timeline - whether or not we can save it from its destruction. But... One person could only hold so much weight on their shoulders. You need to know that you are not alone.

I have seen countless courageous warriors among the Shepherds fall under stress.

Believe me when I say it, I have seen your father was on the verge of collapsing under the pressure in the first few months of being the Exalt.

At times, you just have to let go of some of your troubles.

If not, I fear that you will collapse under the stress.

Lucina: I-I could handle it. I promise you that I won't fall so easily.

...

I didn't know you care so much about us.

Robin: ...?

Lucina: I thought you told me once that you used to keep your emotions to yourself, and that you kept contact with the Shepherds to the minimum. Why the sudden change, Robin?

Robin: ...It is because of you.

Lucina: ...?!

Robin: I know it is sounds strange but... Let me explain.

I used to think that as a tactician I had control over the lives of a army of recklessly brave soldiers, generals and ...even a important leader to the people. They are willing to die to protect the people and the home they hold dear.

I could sacrifice anyone under my command, while ensuring that it was the best possible solution. It was the reason why I chose to personally caring as few people as possible, so that it won't hurt so much to me when I have to order their deaths.

Lucina: Then... What did I do to make you change that?

Robin: You showed me everyone's lives are important, no matter you know them or not. I have seen how much you truly care of the people around you when you spoke of the future. Your family, your friends, the soldiers that you had led into battle and the homeless villagers - your people.

Your determination and perseverance to challenge Fate despite the harsh truth shocked me.

It made me rethink carefully of the choices I made when drafting a battle tactic. It made me care their lives... Every single soldier that I lead.

Lucina: ...Robin... (A thin smile formed on her lips)

Robin: You are strong and brave woman, Lucina. I can't help but to look up to you and do my part as the grandmaster of the Ylissean League. From now on, I won't let this army, Chrom and this world fall under the fell dragon's grip once again. I can promise you that.

Lucina: You shouldn't think of me so highly, Robin.

Robin: ...?

Lucina: Some parts of me changed because of you too. I wouldn't be so confident and level-headed without your influence.

Robin: ...Is that so?

Lucina: Yes. I played the role of a pessimist before I joined the Shepherds. I worried constantly about my actions and impact on this world. Had I not done enough to change the flow of time? If I had done this instead of that, how would it affect it? If had I been there in time, would it be different?

Life is so fragile. You can lose at any second once you are careless or let your guard down.

I am afraid of that possibility of losing it again.

Robin: ...

Lucina: However, ever since I met you and fought by your side, everything changed.

Robin: ...?!

Lucina: I got to see my entire family and friends alive again. The people I knew would be dead are still living even today. You have made so many miracles happen - from keeping the kingdom of Ylisse safe to helping those who are unable to defend themselves. You gave me hope that there is a bright future in this timeline ...and Grima will not be revived once again to take away the peace from this world.

Everyone will be happy once this is over... Everyone.

Robin: Then how about you, Lucina?

Lucina: Huh?

Robin: We are close to ending this treacherous campaign against Walhart. We are going end to this conflict. Peace is just around the horizon. What will you do once this is over?

Lucina: I... I-I am not sure. I initially planned to leave and go back to my time, while my younger self grows up in this peaceful world. However, now I am caught in a dilemma. I am lost.

Robin: Then stay here, Lucina.

Lucina: ...?! But...!

Robin: The Chrom and Sumia in this timeline may not have raised you, but they are still your parents. They love you as much as the 'Lucina' back at the castle. They definitely would want a daughter they are proud of to stay here.

Lucina: B-But I... I-I am afraid that I would just give them tr-...

Robin: Do you trust me, Lucina?

Lucina: W-Wha...?

Robin: I repeat. Do you trust me, Lucina?

Lucina: Yes. Yes, I do. I trust my life to you.

Robin: If you say so, then listen to me. Stay.

Lucina: ... ... ... I will consider it, Robin.

Robin: ... (A ghost of a smile was on his face)

Robin: Now that we are here alone together... I would like to get to know about you without any interference.

Lucina: ...! (Blushes slightly) I guess so... What would you like to know about me?

Robin: Everything... More specifically your life before Grima. There must be some happier memories about your childhood, no?

Lucina: Yes... Yes, I do.

Robin: I would love to hear it.

Lucina: ... ... ... (Thank you for everything, Robin)

~Robin and Lucina spend a long time with each other~

...

Robin and Lucina attained _**A**_ support

...


	4. S support

Context: Returned to Ylisse after the war at Valm. Several months before Lucina's Judgement.

...

...

...

Robin: ... ... ...

(Nervously walking around in circles on a small hill, biting the bottom of his lips and crossing his arms. The grass he was trampling on become flat and even by the repeated walking cycle.)

Lucina: ...?!

(Initially wanted to watch the sunset on the hill alone to enjoy the view, but found Robin instead. She has a curious and surprised expression on her face)

Robin: Darn it...! Why...? Why must it be like this? I... I can't do this. I-I can't do this to her... *Continues to softly murmur to himself*

Lucina: Robin...? Are you feeling alright? You seem unwell. Do you need medical attention?

Robin: W-Wha...? L-Lucina?! Oh, *ahem* I-I am fine. Thank you for asking.

Lucina: Are you sure...?

Robin: Yes... I am. I assure you that this is me being the usual crazy, nonsensical tactician. I thought I already told you about my bad habits.

Lucina: Oh...? Is that so...? *Giggle* I almost forgot about that. You are pretty amusing to watch now that I think about it.

Robin: ... ... ... (Oh gods, she is beautiful when she laughs and smiles)

Lucina: Hmm...? Did you say something?

Robin: Huh...?! No...! *Ahem* N-Nope. I-I did not. It must have been the sound of the wind tricking your ears. Haha...

Lucina: ...? (Why does he seem so... nervous? Did I do something wrong?)

Robin: By the way, what you doing here in this time of the day? I thought you would be practising your swordplay or checking in your parents by now. Is there something you are looking for?

Lucina: N-Not exactly... I came here to see the sunset. I used to came here with my sister eveyday to play in this open space in the future. We will then have a little chat and enjoy the view of the setting sun. However, Cynthia is currently busy tending to her Pegasus, so I come here alone for now.

Robin: I see... That's nice to hear. (Especially from you...)

Lucina: Now that you are here... W-Would you like to enjoy the sunset with me? It would not take long and... I-I missed spending time with you, Robin.

Robin: ... ... ... It would be heartless of me to turn down such as heartwarming request from you. It is great to spend time with you today. So, why not?

Lucina: ...! Thank you, Robin.

Robin: ...

Lucina: ...

Robin + Lucina: I have something I wan-...!

Robin: ...?!

Lucina: ...?!

Robin + Lucina: ... (Blushes in embarrassment)

Lucina: You can go first... I don't mind...

Robin: If you say so... ... ... Lucina, have you made your decision?

Lucina: ...? What on...?

Robin: ...Whether you stay here in this world or go back to your own timeline...

Lucina: ...!

Robin: When we last spoke of that topic, you said that you consider it. Hearing that is not enough for me, though. I would to like to hear your final decision.

Lucina: I... I had been thinking about it over the last few months. Before I joined the Shepherds, I had always thought that once this war is over, I would be nothing but trouble to the people of this timeline. 'Return back to my own world once this is done' - this was my thoughts ever since I decided to travel back to the past.

I was afraid of changing the past more than I should have. Mother and Father are still alive... and this world's 'Lucina' will have with nothing but peace and love.

That's is all I wanted. My duty will be completed. I would not be needed anymore.

Robin: Lucina... You know that's not true. We all need you to be here.

Lucina: Of course, you, Mother, Father and the others constantly reminded me of that. Regardless of who I am or where I came from, the 'Lucina' that is me still has a place in this world. However, I still doubted it would still work out. People will be confused and there will be unwanted attention towards my family.

Robin: ...I see. Are you... going to leave then?

Lucina: No.

Robin: ...?!

Lucina: I... I-I have decided to stay here with Mother and Father, with the Shepherds, ...with you.

Robin: ... ... ...

I am glad you decided to stay here.

Lucina: ...!

Robin: Grima has stolen your precious life from you. It is only deserving for you to regain the life you always wanted. Once Chrom and I end this conflict, a bright future awaits you. I would do anything to ensure you will achieve it.

Lucina: Robin...

Robin: *Ahem* Sorry, that was a bit embarrassing for me. Haha...

Lucina: *Smiles gratefully and with a hint of amusement*

Robin: Although... I still have a question. What convinced you to stay here? I am sure there are people other than me who also would like you to stay here, is there?

Lucina: ...! I... I-I... (Is this my chance? The chance to... confess my love?)

Robin: Lucina...? Is something wrong...? Why is your face appear to be red as a tomato? Are you sick?

Lucina: N-No... I just... Robin. There is something I need to tell you.

Robin: What is it?

Lucina: ... ... ... The main reason to why I decided to stay here in this world once the war is over... is you, Robin.

Robin: H-Huh...? *Blushes*

Lucina: Ever since I met you, fighting by your side and getting to know about you, I felt at peace for the first time of my life.

I felt that there is hope for the future. The catastrophe will be prevented. Everyone, my family, the people of Ylisse... and me will be happy forever and ever. My duty can be accomplished... with you by my side.

Robin: ...!

Lucina: Robin, you taught me something important to me. That 'something' is learning to LIVE. I have now been given a new life in this world, something to look forward to. A new wonderful, bright future for me - The 'Lucina' that travel back in time with the fate of the world ion her shoulders. ...and I want you to be with me in this 'new' future that we had fought for.

Robin: ...! L-Lucina... No... I-I... (Please... Don't say it. Don't say it. Please don't make yourself regret those words)

Lucina: Robin... I lov-...!

Robin: DON'T SAY IT!

Lucina: ...! Robin?

Robin: Please... I beg of you. Don't say those words. They are not meant for me. Don't say something that you will regret for your entire life. D-Don't... Just don't...

Lucina: Robin?! What's wrong? I...!

Robin: No! I... I don't deserve it. I don't deserve... 'that'.

Lucina: What?! Why?

Robin: I'm... I'm not the man you have always looked up to. I am not someone you should trust. I am... no one.

Lucina: Robin, I am confused. Please explain what is going on. Why... Why won't you accept me?

Robin: It is not you that is the problem, Lucina. I swore that you were never a factor in my decision to... run away from you. You are... a beautiful, brave and kind woman - someone that I always admired and cared for. The problem... lies with me.

Lucina: ...?!

Robin: I came to realise my true position in this world.

I am not like Chrom nor Emmeryn. In order to save a life, I must take another. In order to preserve the lives of the people I cared for, I must forsake many others. I have taken away people's lives more than I could count. Lives... that cripple and fall by my own hands and tactics. Lives... that I failed to save, even if I did everything to prevent.

I am a monster, Lucina. I should not be shown care for.

Lucina: Robin...! That's not true! You are more than that... Much more!

Robin: Yes, I am! I am nothing but a suspicious man with a unknown past that has destroyed countless families and taken away the peaceful future of many brave soldiers. I have not been awake for so long, yet I was given the authority to take them away. I am no human.

Lucina: Robin...!

Robin: I don't deserve your love. I... I am afraid I am nothing but halting your process to save the world. Not while I am decimating it...

Lucina: Robin...! Hear me out! Listen to me for once!

All of those you have said, it is not true at all. That's not the 'Robin' I know and fallen in love with.

Robin: ...?!

Lucina: Robin, I understand enough about you to know to that you are not a monster. I have seen it first hand.

Even if it were the soldiers of Valm that we were facing, you made sure that the causalities on their side was also kept to the minimum.

You care about them too, because they are actual human beings. If you were truly a monster, you won't bother to make such impossible yet remarkable changes to your tactics to make it that way. Does that not make you human?

Robin: ... ... ...

Lucina: I know you were never like my father. No one, including me, ever expects you to be like the leaders in the bloodline of Exalts. You made your own decisions and build your own path. The path to help those who are defenseless, those who have suffered un-escapable fates, and even me.

Robin: Even so... I...

Lucina: I believe... I know why you acted that way. I was... in the same position as you, Robin. I... I was afraid to accept this feeling in my heart. The constant hard yet soft pounding beating of my heart. It hurts... yet at the same time it was warm and fuzzy.

Robin: ...?! You... You had that same feeling too?

Lucina: Yes. I was... If I ever was in love with you, there was a possibility that I would lose you... and that I would never see you again. The pain of losing those I cared and loved for is a horrible experience. I don't want that. I want none of that.

Robin: Lucina...

Lucina: But knowing that you will never hear my feelings for you and not having the future I wanted with you... seemed far worse. I... I want you to be my side. I want to live a happy life with you. The life that I always wanted.

Robin: ... ... ...

Lucina: M-May I know... your feelings for me? I need to know.

Robin: But... If I did that, I can't turn back. If I confess, I...!

Lucina: Robin... Please...

Robin: You can't mean to-...?!

... ... ...

That's so unfair of you... to beg me like that.

Lucina: ...?

Robin: Lucina. I believe my responsibility to the kingdom as the grandmaster and to the Shepherds as their tactician has been blurred by the thoughts I had about you. Your kindness, admirable strength, unbelievable determination and bravery has made me questioned my loyalties.

I... I feel like I am becoming more selfish as the time I spend with you grew in length: to know about all sides of you and to want to be there for you... to take care for you.

I'm... helplessly falling in love with you.

Lucina: ...!

Robin: I...tried not to, but I-I can't help it! You are like the most beautiful flower I have ever seen, the one in the midst of the chaos, bravely holding it's ground against it despite all odds. I want to protect that flower. I want to protect you.

Lucina: *Blush brightly*

Robin: Lucina... I... I love you, with my heart and soul.

Lucina: ...Aww, Robin... I... I love you too.

Robin: Those... are the sweetest words I have ever heard. I am glad we finally found the courage to confess our love to each other.

Lucina: Me too...

Robin: Speaking of flowers, there is one right between us.

Lucina: Hmm...? Is it a...?!

Robin: It is a white Daisy. You once told me that these are your favorite flowers back in your time.

Lucina: Yes, they are. What a coincidence. I wonder what is it doing here?

Robin: I don't think it is a coincidence. I-I personally think it is meant to be there, to represent how we are meant to be together. Here... *picks up the white Daisy and gives it to her*

Lucina: *Happily receives the flower* Thank you, Robin.

I... never thought of it that way. Do you truly think we are meant to be together? I... fear of the terrible, unforeseen events that challenge us. I don't want you to ever leave my side now.

Robin: Lucina... I know there are still many trials that awaits us, after all we had been through. However, no matter what happens or what is yet to come, my feelings for you will not change. No matter what road you choose, I always follow you and be right there with you.

Lucina: Robin, I... I won't rest until the both of us reach the end! To the new future that we promised to build! Together!

...

...

...

Lucina:

I love you. No matter what the future holds, I will cherish every moment.

Robin:

I am no one with nothing attached to my name. But, I swear I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. As long as I have you with me, I will become someone that chershes your heart with love and care... Just like how you chershed mine.

...

...

...

Robin and Lucina attained ** _S_** support 💕

...

...

...


	5. Sumia and Lucina A plus

Context: Several weeks after Robin and Lucina support A

Note: Some parts of this is inspired by another Robin X Lucina fan fiction called 'Another Support'.

...

...

...

Lucina: (What should I do...? I... I-I can't keep this locked up inside me forever. I need to speak to someone... anyone but Robin.)

Sumia: Lucina...? Why are you walking aimlessly around in the middle of the night? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?

Lucina: W-Wha...?! M-Mother?!

Sumia: Why do you seem so ...anxious? Is there something troubling my dear daughter of mine?

Lucina: Ah...! Er... No! N-Nothing's wrong... I am fine. T-There is no need for you to worry about, Mother.

Sumia: There is something that I always rely on when dealing with you girls, it is called a mother's intuition. You have to try harder than that if you want to convince me, Lucina.

Lucina: N-No, really... I am fine. I'm ...just tired that's all. Practicing my swordplay for hours can make my muscle sore, Mother. Especially if I am training with... R-Robin... (Oh no... This is bad.)

Sumia: Oh...? Did I hear a drop in your voice? That doesn't usually happen if you are speaking the truth, am I right?

Lucina: But...!

Sumia: You also have been stuttering and avoiding eye contact with me, young lady. Are you still sure you are not lying to your mother, Lucina?

Lucina: I...!

Sumia: My dear Lucina. You don't need to hide from me. You trust me and your father, don't you? Let me ask you again, is there something troubling my young girl?

Lucina: ... (I can't hide it anymore... I suppose I have to ...spill it out.) ...

Sumia: Lucina. *Grabs her both of her hands gently* I am always here for you. Do share your problems with me, hmm?

Lucina: Of course, Mother. Sorry for trying to lie to you. I feel awful doing it.

Sumia: It is okay, sweetie. Now... What's on your mind?

Lucina: ... ( Looks around her to ensure no one to watching or listening to them)

Lucina: Recently, my state of mind is being... overwhelmed. I was unable to concentrate, even in the most simplest of task. I fear that my quest and purpose in this world is starting to fade away, and that I am starting to lose something important to me.

Sumia: ...I see. May I know what your state of mind is being preoccupied with?

Lucina: ... *A rosy red tint appeared on her cheeks*

Sumia: Are you worried about someone?

Lucina: Not exactly. However, they are never far away from my thoughts. When I try to push it away from my mind, it keeps resurfacing. It keeps on getting stronger than the last...

Sumia: How does it feel, sweetie?

Lucina: I-I... I keep thinking about it when I was trying to sleep. My heart pounds wildly when I see ...it. It hurts so much yet it made me feel almost warm and fuzzy inside. I got scared whenever it... got close to me yet I feel so... happy.

Sumia: Is this 'it' a person?

Lucina: Yes... Mother.

Sumia: Is this 'it' someone you care deeply about?

Lucina: Yes... Mother.

Sumia: (takes Lucina's hand and guide her to a patch of flowers on a nearby, plucks a random flower and made her sit with her on a log beside a campfire)

Lucina: Mother...?

Sumia: If I had daughters, I told myself that I would give them love fortunes when they are old enough.

Lucina: Of course, you would... I have always heard from you about that.

Sumia: Would you like one, Lucina?

Lucina: ...

...

...

I would love to have one.

Sumia: (Sumia plucked a few petal from the pretty flower and rest them upon her daughter's open palm. Her eyes brightened in excitement.)

You are extremely lucky woman, Lucina! For all the terrible hardships and trials you had to overcome, Naga has rewarded you by give you her blessings few would ever experienced.

You have found someone you deeply care for, someone who you have given you hope - the light at the end of the tunnel.

This man has taught you many things that you would not have though of.

Courage to move on, smile even in the face of trouble, to dream of a bright future, live a peaceful life and... Love. However, you are lost.

You are unsure of what to do with these newfound feelings. Thus, you are currently seeking advice from you trust...like right now.

Lucina: ...! So this feelings in my heart are...!

Sumia: Yes, it is my dear girl. It is Love.

Lucina: But, Mother...! I-I can't! It's impossible! I... I... *Sob*

Sumia: Lucina...?! What's wrong?

Lucina: *Sob* Mother, if this is true... Then it shouldn't be known! It should be buried! I can't do this... I can't tell these feelings to him! *Sob* It will be unfair!

Sumia: Lucina... (Hugs her in a motherly embrace) Calm down, Sweetie. May I know who this man is...?

Lucina: Mother... I... I fell in love with Robin.

Sumia: ...! ... ... I see.

Lucina: I keep thinking about him: his smile, his looks, his personality and many more. Robin... Robin made me smile, he taught me how to be happy again. After for so long, I learn to hope for the future again. But... But... We... I can't love him!

Robin and I are both from different timelines! I can't influence the past like this! We aren't meant to be together!

Sumia: ...(continues to hug her daughter, waiting for her to spill everything out.)

Lucina: I would have to leave him one way or another, but I... I don't want to. *Sob* It hurts... It hurts to know that I may not see him again. I want to be with him... yet I can't. How could I ever face Naga and the others if this ever stops me from completing my mission? *Sob* Yet.. I can't stop loving him.

Sumia: ...

Lucina: I am scared. I am scared of losing him. I am scared of falling in love with him. I am lost. I don't know what to do... What should I do, Mother?

Sumia: ... ... ... You should tell him your feelings.

Lucina: ...!

Sumia: You should never be afraid of loving someone, especially Love in general. If you reject it, you feel forever plagued with Sorrow and Regret. Our human souls are not meant for fear and fighting, my child. They are meant to love.

Lucina: But...! What about-?

Sumia: Lucina, don't worry about changing the past from it should be. From the moment you travelled back into the past, it is inevitable that things like this would happen.

Furthermore, the 'Lucina' back are the castle is my baby girl. You are grown woman and are able to make your own decisions. You are allowed to experience the purity of love such as this.

Lucina: Won't you disapprove something like this? I... I was afraid you would disown me if I had done something as dishonourable as this...

Sumia: There is nothing dishonourable to be able to feel Love. Plus, your father may agree with me on this, we are glad you picked someone as trustworthy as Robin.

Lucina: ...! Please don't tell Father about this yet! I am not ready to handle his reaction.

Sumia: Oh I assure it will be fine. *Giggles* If you truly insist, It will be a secret between us until you tell Robin your feelings.

Lucina: I... I guess... it really is okay to love Robin *blushes brightly* ...Robin...

Sumia: (Smiles with motherly pride because she saw that Lucina has found Love.)

Lucina: But... I don't know how to confess my love to him, Mother... I am afraid of the possibility that he may...

Sumia: Don't think of that, Lucina. It is too late to turn back now. You just have to try. You may never know the result until you go for it.

Lucina: Mother... ... ... How do you know... that Father was the one?

Sumia: Oh, I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on him in the castle when I was a recruit. I was the worst when it was time to train in the yard. I would always take sneak peak at the windows or balconies, hoping to take a glimpse of him.

Imagine how surprised I was when he invited me to join the Shepherds and ask me out on picnics.

...But it doesn't matter how I knew, every love is unique and different from one another.

Lucina: ...It can't be that simple.

Sumia: Contrary to popular belief, True Love is quite simple. Trust me when I say this, the best way to solve this issue of yours: Just tell him. Be brave, stand up straight, chest up, shoulders back and pretend there is not even a slightest chance that he won't feel the same way. It will be a enduring experience.

Lucina: ... ... ... (Rushes to hug her mother tightly.) Thank you, Mother. For everything that you have done for me.

Sumia: Aww... You're welcome, Lucina. Remember that your mother and father are always here for you, even if they are somewhere far away.

...

...

...

Lucina: *whispers to herself* Robin... I... I... I love you.

...

...

...

Sumia: My daughter and my best friend... No... My daughter and the love that she deserved. That sounds... wonderful.

...

...

...


	6. Chrom and Robin A plus

Context: Post Robin and Lucina S support

Description: Robin is asking Chrom for his blessings/approval on his relationship with Lucina.

...

Robin: Chrom? I need to talk to you privately. Now.

Chrom: Oh? This is ominous. If it is that urgent, sure.

Let's head to the war tent.

Robin: Huh? Why? I thought...

Chrom: Not a single soul should be near the War tent by now.

Plus, it is your private workplace.

No one would dare disturb you and me.

Is that not what you want?

Robin: Y-Yes, of course.

Thanks. Let's hurry on then.

...

~After a while~

...

Chrom: So... What's the problem?

Were there any of Validar's spies around us?

Thought of a new master plan?

Or just want to have one to one chat with your old pal?

Robin: No, no and yes.

Well... There is something I have been hiding from you.

...rather regretfully...

Please remain calm until I finish talking, promise?

Chrom: Hmm...? Come on, Robin. I trust you with my life.

There is nothing that would-

Robin: I... have helplessly fallen in love with your daughter from

the future. I confess my love to her, and she... returned it

with hers.

Chrom: -make me be angry with you...

WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, MR. TACTICIAN?!

Robin: (..Called it...)

I... I love Lucina?

Chrom: ... ... ...

Robin: Chrom! Please hear me out! I swear I never intended for us to be together! No, wait. That came out wrong. I... She...

Chrom: Explain.

Robin: W-Wah?

Chrom: Explain. How did it begin?

Robin: I... *Sighs*

(Tells him the events of C to S support)

Chrom: Hmm...

I see, so that's how it transpired.

Does anyone else know of this?

Robin: Well... Other than me and Lucina, there is Sumia.

Apparently, your wife kept it a secret from you until

Lucina was ready to admit her feelings to me.

She offered to tell this to you for me, but...

I decided to do it the proper way.

Chrom: So... You are telling me because...?

Robin: I want to receive your blessings. You are Lucina's father, after all, no matter the timeline. It is only reasonable that way.

Chrom: *sigh* Oh well... Things are really out of hand right now, isn't it? It has been only a few years and already I feel like I am losing hold of my precious daughters.

Robin: I'm sorry...

Wait, you mean Cynthia is hitched too?

To who?

Chrom: Gerome approached me the other day to ask for my blessings. Naturally, I did give it to him since I saw how well my younger daughter will be loved and taken care of.

But now, you... You are really something, my friend.

Sweeping the feet of Lucina without my acknowledgment, you cunning tactician.

Robin: To tell you the truth, I think it was the other way around. She captured my heart without me knowing until it was too late, I'm afraid.

I hope this doesn't ruin the relationship that I share with you, Chrom. I just... really didn't expect it to happen.

Chrom: Yeah, no kidding. From the day I picked you up from that field, I knew you were nothing but a handful.

Well, I guess we should stop beating around the bush and answer the question.

Robin: ...?

Chrom: I got to hand it to you, Robin. I happened to notice the sudden change in Lucina just until recently.

She looked so broken and sorrowful back when she first joined the Shepherds officially.

But now look at her, she's smiling every day without fearing for the terrifying, grim looking future.

I am grateful for you for giving her happiness.

Robin: Sir...

Chrom: It's hard for me to accept it. However, from what Sumia constantly reminded me, the 'Lucina' we have here is a grown, mature woman right now.

She's old enough to make her old decisions, especially in the topic of Love.

Although... I never thought it would be this soon and YOU were her chosen lover.

Robin: ...And I am lucky to be her chosen one.

I feel as though I don't deserve her. She's a one of kind

woman. Chrom. I swear on my life that I love her and

protect her forever. Please grant me your blessings.

Should you not do so... I... I will respectfully accept your

decision.

Chrom: (Ha... No wonder Lucina she chose you, Robin)

... ... ...

Permission granted. You have my blessings.

Robin: ...!

Chrom: I have known you for quite some time, Robin

I know you are completely trustworthy, despite your

flaws. You have ,and will continue to, my eternal

gratitude.

I would say 'Welcome to the family', but...

You were already a part of it.

Robin: ...C-Chrom... *Sniff* Oh dear Naga.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

I promise I won't let her, you and Sumia down!

Chrom: ...

(My daughter and my best friend, huh? No. My daughter and her love that she deserves... That sounds wonderful)

 _ **Bonus**_

Lucina: R-Really? D-Did my father really say that?

Are you absolutely sure, Robin?

Robin: Yes, I'm positive. This is true, Lucina.

Lucina: I... *Sniff* I... can't believe this is true.

I thought he would... he would not approve of us.

Robin: *hugs her to comfort her* ...

But he didn't... We are going to be together, Lucina.

I'm ensure that you will live happily just like I promise you

would.

Lucina: You mean... The peaceful life before Grima?

Robin: Yeah. Not even a idiotic, evil giant lizard would tear us apart now.

Lucina: *giggles* Thank you, Robin. I love you.

Robin: I love you too.


End file.
